Welcome to My Glamorous Life
by jkaso
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian became celebrities after graduating from high school. The two still hate each other, but now they're forced to work together for an upcoming film. As a couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Yup. I've done. I've started a new fic. And this time, it's Kurtbastian! :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

To say that Kurt Hummel was furious was an understatement. He was absolutely livid. Angry enough to burn the newest addition to his Alexander McQueen wardrobe if it was going to help him release some of this pant up frustration. His fingers were itching to grab the first thing he could reach and just slam it against the wall.

"It's all over the internet already. And yes, it's true. You're doing it."

Kurt screamed an octave higher than his already high-pitched voice, ready to smash his phone against the floor. Luckily, his manager Santana took it from his grasp just in time and held it behind her.

"Will you please calm down?" Santana rolled her eyes, holding her other hand up. "Look, it's not that big of a deal."

"Oh, it totally is," Kurt hissed, finally having regained some semblance of composure. "How could you do this to me!"

"It wasn't even my plan. Plus, that's what you get for bailing out on all your scheduled interviews for a week," she countered, crossing her arms and looking smug.

"I didn't _bail_ on anything! I was sick, and you know it. You were _there_," Kurt hissed spitefully. He was down with something nasty that had him wishing he was actually dead. Santana had laughed at him the entire week so there was no way that she could've forgotten about about it.

"Yeah well, you're doing it so suck it up."

"Sebastian? Sebastian _fuckin' _Smythe? I quit," Kurt growled with a dramatic wave of his hands. He was not going to have _any_ of this shit.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Why are you so against this?"

"Uh, OK, let's see. One, he's Sebastian Smythe. Two, he's Sebastian Smythe, and three, he's Sebastian Smythe."

"Stop complaining. Alright, we're heading out in five. Don't be late."

"I'm not going anywhere! Hey! Santana! I said I'm not-hey! STOP!"

Upon leaving Lima, Kurt Hummel became one of the hottest young celebrities in Hollywood, with an impressive filmography and fanbase. People adored him, loved him, fantasized about him and drew hearts next to his name. Top-grossing movies and award-winning performances were tagged with his name, and in no time, both he and everyone else knew that he was born to be a star.

He had everything. Fame, money and the opportunity to do what he loves. He was simply one of those perfect people who lived in perfect worlds. It was such a drastic change from the world he had lived in back in Lima, Ohio. He left the dreaded little town and never looked back. He believed that things were finally working to his favor. Sure, he wasn't in any Broadway musical, but he was still recording albums and topping Billboard charts on top of his successful acting career.

Yet, superstar Kurt Hummel had a weakness. In the form of a smirky little meerkat ghost of his past.

_Sebastian Smythe._

Sebastian Smythe, like Kurt, had become a rising star quickly after graduating from Dalton. And unfortunately, his fame and popularity soon rivalled that of Kurt. Needless to say, Kurt avoided the other man like the plague. He made it his personal mission to not be found in the same vicinity as Smythe. He refused to attend the same premiers, parties or fashion shows that the pompous prick was a part of.

And to make matters worse, Sebastian ranked first in the "25 Under 25" list of the hottest young stars, with Kurt following in second place. Kurt had placed 1st in the previous year. Kurt was not impressed.

Kurt had spent months trying to delete Sebastian Smythe from his memory. He tried so hard to get over how much he hated Sebastian. That boy-friend stealing, scheming jackass from his high school years. Yet, the bomb was dropped this morning. He didn't even have to go online or walk by a magazine stand to know about it. He woke up to phone calls after phone calls asking him about it or congratulating him.

Apparently, two of the hottest stars in Hollywood, Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe were going to be starring in one of the most anticipated films of the year.

As lovers.

The buzz around the Twitter-sphere was that it was going to be _Brokeback Mountain _minus the depression, but with a lot more "fabulous." The girls were going crazy over how adorable the two would be together. It took less than an hour for a photoshopped picture of them making out to appear on Tumblr.

And Kurt was not a happy man.

He despised Sebastian Smythe. There was no way that he was going to appear in the same film, let alone act as if they were in love. There was just no way. No _fuckin'_ way. He was a good actor, but not _that _good. Just the thought of Sebastian touching him made Kurt want to snap the meerkat's wrist.

Yet, somehow, Kurt found himself sitting in his agent's office. He had wanted to book the first ticket to some lowly populated country and just go into hiding, but that was only after he got a chance to bitch out his agent.

"Isn't this exciting? Huh? Great next project. A Grammy movie, baby, let's do this!"

Kurt glared at his manager, his eyes flaring up in unadulterated anger.

"Don't you dare," the actor hissed, jumping off the couch and pointing an accusing finger at the other man. "I swear, I'll-"

"Hey, hey what's the problem now? Come on, this is perfect! We're talkin' about the next Academy Awards nomination here. Anything he touches turns to gold, and you know it!"

"I don't care! Sebastian Smythe? You honestly thought I was going to take this one?" Kurt growled but then had his held up high in his usual diva-like stance. "Get him off the movie then I'll do it."

"The director made it clearly that he wants you two. Specifically. No one else."

"Well, that's too bad then, bye," Kurt turned on his heels and began heading towards the door. That was, until his agent stopped him.

"Wow Kurt, I never guessed you as the type to run away."

"What?" Kurt whirled around, his eyes narrowed dangerously. His agent watched him with a knowing smirk.

"I know you're threatened by Sebastian's success, but come on, You're Kurt Hummel. _The_ Kurt Hummel."

"Oh, you did not just say that," the young star gasped dramatically, putting a finger up and placing a hand on his hip. "Threatened? PLEASE! He will never get to where I am in a million years, and I'll make sure he stays right there, where he belongs. Below me, down there, way below, never to see the light that is ME!"

Kurt stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, his head still held high. Trent grinned and did a quick fist pump before taking his phone out. While Kurt was a total diva when he wanted to be, he was simply too predictable to be difficult.

0

"There's no way I'm doing this."

Kurt slammed his script shut and threw it roughly onto the coffee table in front of him. He crossed his arms like a petulant child and narrowed his eyes at the stack of paper, hoping that it'd spontaneously combust into flames.

As much as he hated to admit it, Kurt had found the first many pages to be deeply engaging. He had almost forgotten that he was supposed to be starring in it with the one person on the planet he genuinely despised. He wanted so badly to take the part. He wanted to see the character come to life through him. He knew that he could put so much of his personal life experience and emotions into the character. That he'd be able to change lives with this character.

That was, until he reached the part where his character had to make mind-blowing, life-altering, passionate love with Sebastian's character. And there was no way that he was going to be panting and grinding against Sebastian Smythe while whispering sweet words of love to each other.

No fuckin' way.

He didn't even want to waste energy insulting Sebastian, let alone touch him.

Santana crossed her legs with an amused smile on her face. This was going to be the highlight of her career as a manager. Just watching Kurt biting his nails, tapping his right foot nervously against the floor and looking angry and annoyed as fuck was making her day. Month. No, year. She adored him as a friend and a person, but the sadistic streak in her wanted him to suffer.

"We got a meeting with the director and your to-be co-star," Santana faked a cough, trying to conceal her laughter. "tomorrow at 3. So I'll see you around 2. Have fun, superstar," she finished with an eerily cheery voice before walking out of Kurt's house.

Kurt buried his face in his hands, hating himself and his stupid temper. He should've kept his cool, fired both his manager and his agent, gotten himself some cheesecake to celebrate and gone to bitch-slap Sebastian Smythe for the hell of it.

But no, his easily provoked temper had gotten him in another shitty situation, one he was definitely going to regret. Fair enough, the director was an award-winning one and was bound to make a breath-taking film that somehow wins awards and make a lot of money. Not to mention how much it was going to help keep his career a long one. And well, he loved acting. Almost more than how much he loved to hate Sebastian .

It was _so_ going to be Lima all over again.

0

Kurt entered the building, his entourage following closely behind. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying to calm himself down. He had worked hard to create a well-above acceptable image, and he was not going to ruin that by lashing out at Sebastian.

As he turned the corner, he inhaled sharply as he saw the one person he had been hoping to avoid for the rest of his career. Sebastian was standing with hands in his pocket, talking to one of the many super-agents scattered around California.

Kurt had seen Sebastian's face plastered on movie posters and magazines, so he knew what to expect, but nothing had him prepared for the subtle yet powerful changes in his former enemy.

The last Kurt remembered, Sebastian had been a boy. A teenager. A blazer totin' high school student. Yet, the Sebastian Smythe he was facing now was without a doubt a man. He seemed even taller now, and his shoulder have become even broader. His jaws were more defined, his eyes a lot more expressive and piercing. There was an air of something a lot heavier and deeper to this once flippant teen.

And Kurt hated it.

Kurt held his head up high and marched towards the other group of people. Sebastian turned to the source of the noise, and as soon as their eyes met, Kurt found himself groaning inwardly at the familiar smirk that formed on the meerkat's face.

"Pleasure," Kurt greeted with a fake smile. Sebastian raised his eyebrows but quickly regained composure.

"Mm, it's great to finally see the great Kurt Hummel," Sebastian drawled, tilting his head to the side slightly. The voice hadn't changed much, and somehow Sebastian had kept the same lazy, husky voice that spoke with a hint of mockery. Kurt wanted to slap the smirk off his face.

This was going to actually happen. They were going to pretend as if they didn't already know and hate each other. They were going to act like two professionals and get through the meeting like adults. Strangely, they had a mutual understanding that they were going to keep their past hidden.

Santana raised her eyebrows but broke into an grin. It was a good move on both their part. They were clever enough to avoid any kind of media frenzy, which would inevitably lead to many speculations and gossips that would require better PR than the ones available on this planet. It wouldn't do any of them any good for gossip sites to publish articles on how the movie was doomed from the start with the two cast members.

Once in the official meeting room, Kurt did everything in his power to avoid looking directly at the offensive creature sitting across from him. As expected, Sebastian sat with his legs cross and his face fixed into a permanent smirk. Kurt briefly wondered if that was the only expression the other man was capable of.

Kurt vaguely registered the director talking about his vision. While the young star was generally an active participant in all discussion and meetings, the deliberate looks Sebastian was shooting his way was way too distracting. And not in a good way.

As soon as the meeting was over, Kurt rushed towards the door after a quick handshake with the director and other members of the room. There was no way that he was going to spend additional time in the same vicinity as the jackass who made his life high school even more difficult than it already was.

"Hey, Kurt."

The shorter man groaned inwardly. Damn Sebastian and his long legs.

Kurt turned around with a fake smile, still aware of others making their way past them. Santana remained standing at a distance, waiting for the area to clear to enjoy the show. This was going to be good. She wasn't a fan of Sebastian Smythe either, thanks to the Smooth Criminal fiasco and the Slushie facial that was completely uncalled for, so she was going to make sure to give her two cents as well when the chance came by.

Sebastian quietly told his manager to wait for him at the lobby. The manager was clearly not very happy with the idea but nodded and took the elevator down. Santana crossed her arms in front of her chest with a smirk. Let the games begin.

"Good to see you again, Kurt. It seems like your gay face isn't getting any better with age."

"Cute. I see you you haven't fixed your smirky little meerkat face yet. Guess your last couple of movies didn't get you paid enough."

There was so much animosity and smugness in their smiles, even Auntie Tana was impressed.

"Mmm, now that we're going to be _lovers_," Sebastian drawled, drawing the last word out in what could pass as an attempt at seduction if it wasn't for the fact that it was aimed at Kurt. "I just can't _wait_." The last part was definitely dripping with sarcasm. Sebastian leaned forward and licked his lips slowly, his hands still in his pockets.

"Seems to me that you've really matured since graduating from Dalton," Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes.

"So Kurt, did you get any since breaking up with Blaine?"

Kurt grit his teeth. Even after years of trying to get over Blaine, who he was so sure was the love of his life, things really didn't get much easier. There were still days in which a Katy Perry song would play on the radio and make him want to just curl up in his room and cry for hours on end. Needless to say, Kurt Hummel remained single since the breakup. In fact, he didn't even go on casual dates with the many openly gay stars of Hollywood.

"Wow, Kurt, really?" Sebastian continued, reading the obvious look of shock, pain and embarrassment on the other man's face.

"What's it to you," Kurt spat, his hands balled into fists.

"You know that you're practically a virgin again if you haven't been fucked for that long, right?"

"You're disgusting," Kurt flung his arms up in frustration, wanting to just turn around and leave. He really couldn't stand Sebastian Smythe even after all these years. The other man knew too much of his weaknesses and history as the bullied, love-sick and pathetic teenager.

"Alright twink, I'm not above going all Lima Heights on your skinny little ass, so back off. We're leaving."

Santana dragged her friend along, not forgetting to shoot Sebastian a menacing look. As much as she wanted to return to her glory days, she had responsibilities as a manager to make sure shit didn't hit the fan for the media to eat up. Truthfully, she was enjoying the little showdown. She just preferred having shit go down somewhere that wasn't so public.

Once in the car, Kurt buried his face into his hands, trying to refrain from accidentally running his fingers through his hair and messing up the perfectly coiffed do. He had always managed to brush off negative reviews, scathing insults on twitter and tumblr and the paparazzi being on his ass all the time, but somehow, Sebastian had managed to mess his shit up in less than 5 minutes.

Kurt exhaled slowly, trying to remind himself that stress was bad for his complexion. He needed a nice candle-lit bubble bath stat. And cheesecake. Yes, cheesecake. A whole fuckin' cheesecake. And he wasn't even going to feel bad about all the empty calories.

"Wait, where are we going?" Kurt asked abruptly once he realized that he was in an unfamiliar neighborhood.

"Home."

"Uh, you're going the wrong way."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"We're here."

Kurt blinked in confusion, staring at a house he had never seen before in his life. He wondered for a moment if Santana had finally snapped and had decided to sell him off to some rich pervert. He half expected masked men to run out and kidnap him to a foreign country.

"Santana...?"

"This is your new home."

"What the hell is going on here?" The star stared at his manager with narrowed eyes. Whatever she was up to, he just knew that he wasn't going to like it. Surprises and Santana usually didn't end well for the receiving party.

Kurt cursed as he followed Santana out of the car uncertainty. He checked to see that his phone was still in his pocket, in case he had to call 911. Santana sauntered off to the door and opened it with ease, turning back to give Kurt a look which forced him to enter the house.

The place was nice, no doubt. Someone had done his or her research and decorated it just the way he liked it. But that was besides the point.

"OK, what's going on?" Kurt asked again, his hands on his hips.

"For the duration of the filming for this movie, you're going to be staying here."

"And why would I do that?"

"Well..." Santana stalled, locking the door behind her. Kurt raised a delicate eyebrow, waiting for her explanation. Unfortunately, he was in for a real treat when a familiar voice assaulted his ears.

"Hey, roomie."

Kurt whirled around so quickly that it almost gave him a whiplash. He stared with eyes wide and his mouth agape, not believing that Sebastian _fuckin' _Smythe was actually standing right behind him. Why the hell was he here, violating his eyes? He had yet to recover from the initial encounter. He really didn't need _that thing_ right now.

"What are you- What- OK, what the hell is going on here! Santana!" Kurt yelled, his voice high enough to break glass. Sebastian looked almost impressed by the note.

"Calm yo tits, Hummel," Santana began, rolling her eyes. She was so used to his outbursts that it didn't even faze her anymore. "Well, both our agents have agreed that it'd be a good idea to have you two live together. You know, get to know each other better to really get into character."

The silence that followed was a thick one indeed.

* * *

**Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was fairly certain that the sky had crumbled and pigs were flying. Or it was really about time he stopped valuing friendship and got himself another manager (And perhaps another agent while he's at it). Or maybe it was a sign that he should choose another career to pursue. Whatever it was, he was certain that some form of higher power had reasons to fuck him over. He honestly didn't see what he had done so wrong to deserve such fate though.

"Let me get this straight," Kurt began in a strangely calm voice, holding his hands up in front of him. "I'm to live with him," Kurt pointed an accusatory finger towards the taller man, who was now standing with a smug smile on his face. "in this house," he continued, his finger now pointing at the floor. "Until the end of filming."

"Uh huh," Santana answered, knowing that Kurt was a sarcastic smile and a roll of his eyes from blowing up.

And of course. There was the smile. And yup, there's the eyes.

"_Are you fuckin' kidding me_?" Kurt yelled, his voice an octave higher than usual. "I'm sorry, were you not there _with_ me in Lima? The rock salt slushie? The photoshopped pic of Finn? His constant need to try to steal my boyfriend?"

"Your _ex_ boyfriend," Sebastian interjected casually.

"Sebastian, not now!" Kurt hissed before turning back to Santana. "And you expect me to be OK with living with him? And why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?"

"Look, it's been decided already-"

"Not if I can help it. Forget it, I'm out. I'll tolerate being in the same movie as the criminal chipmunk right here, but I refuse to live with him, and if that means I'm out of this movie, then so be it!" Kurt finished his speech defiantly and made his way towards the door, willing to push Santana aside by force if he had to. At this point, he was willing to overlook the fact that she was a girl.

However, Sebastian was much quicker on his feet.

Once again, damn Sebastian and his long legs!

The taller man slammed his hand against the door, effectively preventing Kurt from exiting the building.

"Come on princess, this is gonna be fun."

Kurt wondered if he could get away with resorting to violence and not have it on the front page of every gossip magazine by tomorrow.

"First of all, don't call me princess, and secondly, we both know that I'd rather be shown in public wearing Crocs than endure you for a minute outside of filming hours."

"You make it sound as if Crocs are worse than what you're already wearing."

"Since I don't expect you to understand _haute couture_, I'll let that pass."

Sebastian hummed with an unwavering smirk. He took a step closer to the smaller man, forcing Kurt to take a step back. Santana wondered if she should step in before things got ugly, but at the same time, she had the feeling that Sebastian was actually helping her case so she stayed put.

"Wow, Kurt, are you scared?"

"What?" The shorter star askd incredulously, while trying his best to ignore the scent of Sebastian's cologne tickling his nose.

"Don't worry, I'm not into prude little virgins like you."

"I'm not a-"

"And you're really not my type. I like my men, well, men," Sebastian continued in his signature low, husky drawl, his eyes scanning Kurt down to his toes and then back up. Kurt huffed indignantly and rolled his eyes.

"So you're safe, Hummel. Personally, I think we'd make _great_ roomies. Maybe I can teach you how to get laid for a change."

"Please stop talking. I can smell Chlamydia on your breath."

"Wow. Jealous that I can actually get some?"

"Yes, because being a manwhore is clearly my goal in life."

"Then you have a long way to go. We should get working."

"You're really not my type. I like my men, well, with morals," Kurt retorted, using the other man's words against him.

"Spoken like a true virgin."

"I told you I'm not a-"

"You _are_, Hummel."

"What the hell is_ wrong _with you?"

"Someone has issues with handling the truth."

"Move. I'm leaving."

"Aww don't leave me now, princess. I'm actually looking forward to our..._nights_ together," Sebastian purred right next to the smaller man's ears, thoroughly enjoying the look of utter discomfort on Kurt's face. Kurt had always been amusing to make fun of, and apparently, not much had changed since high school.

Even back in Ohio, Sebastian had blatantly pursued Blaine to solely get on Kurt's nerves. He knew that Blaine Anderson was just a preppier Dalton version of Kurt Hummel, and Sebastian Smythe did not go for guys who believed in romance and commitment. It just meant a lot of drama and spiteful revenges, two things he couldn't be bothered to deal with. Ever. So the only thing that had kept him remotely interested in Blaine was the fact that Kurt seemed to lose his shit quite easily when his boyfriend was involved.

"You two twinks over there, I'm still here," Santana called out, snapping her fingers. Her friend gave her the evil eyes, as if daring her to get on his nerves.

"Kurt, Im just going to leave you two to grow the fuck up and find a way to live together in peace. All your stuff has already been moved to your new room upstairs. The keys are on your new desk, and I already took the keys to your actual home, so unless you want to be caught breaking into your own home, which by the way we know is impossible with all the security you had set up last month, I suggest you get comfortable here. Adios."

Santana pushed Kurt off to the side, ignoring the promise of brutal revenge on his face. She sauntered out of the house, her head held up high. It was going to be a beautiful few months watching Kurt Hummel suffer.

"Guess it's just the two of us now," Sebastian commented smugly, watching Kurt's expression turn from shock to horror to anger to annoyance. Kurt was so incredibly easy to read, it was actually quite amusing.

"If we're going to be living here together, I'm settin' some ground rules. One, do not bring your one-night stands into this house."

"Unlike you, I have actual needs."

"I don't care. Do it somewhere else. It's not my problem if photos of you screwing some random guy ends up on Perez Hilton."

"I'm not making any promises."

"Whatever. Two, my room is off limits."

"You seem to be under the impression that I'd ever want to enter your room."

"Can you just please-" Kurt sighed in exasperation.

"I'm going to stop you right there, because honestly, your voice is giving me a headache. One, I'll bring as many guys as I want, whenever I want. I will try to keep it quiet for your virgin ears, but unfortunately, it's not up to me how loud they scream my name."

"Oh, this just keeps on getting better and better," Kurt rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest and jutting a hip out.

"Mmm, I'm sure you'll hit puberty one day and understand what we grown-ups are talking about. Don't give up, Hummel."

"Right, because sleeping with random strangers is the epitome of maturity."

"Oh you're so _cute_."

"We're done here," Kurt turned around, not forgetting to put his hand up to stop Sebastian from having the last word. Sebastian chuckled lowly and decided against taunting the smaller man any more for the time being. He had months after months ahead to do that.

Kurt Hummel sighed in annoyance as he climbed up the stairs and saw a door with a tacky sign reading his name on it. That was going to have to go. He entered the room and saw that whoever was in charge of the decoration at least had a sense of style. Clearly not as good as his, but still acceptable. And just as Santana had informed him, some things were taken from his bedroom and straight into this new room. It was much smaller so everything seemed more crowded, but it somehow managed to be...cozy.

Kurt slumped onto his bed, feeling a sudden rush of fatigue. The day had been a long one, full of surprises he really didn't need. He just wanted to lie down, listen to something that wasn't going to remind him of Blaine and pretend as if none of this had happened.

And then he remembered that Sebastian was right in the next room.

Gross.

He just hoped that the walls were thick enough to mute most of the panting and screaming he was bound to hear on a near daily-basis if all the things he had heard about Sebastian Smythe was true. If he was going to lose his beauty sleep over it, he wasn't going to sit around and will it to go away. He was ready to go all Santana Lopez on the sexual deviant.

Kurt tried to focus on successfully completing the film and putting his everything into the character. If he was going to do this movie, he was damn well going to out-do Sebastian. He couldn't let someone as menial as Sebastian Smythe ruin the experience for him. He refused to let him become a roadblock to his success. He was going to be in the movie and be _brilliant_ in it.

He glanced at the script lying besides him on the desk.

As much as he hated to admit it, Sebastian was a compelling actor. While he had tried to stay away from watching Sebastian in any of the movies he was in, curiosity had gotten the better of him. His critically acclaimed role as a psychopath in his last film had left him breathless, and the image of Sebastian's emotionless eyes as he stood over a body screaming for help still haunted him to this day.

And it made Kurt wonder how Sebastian would be in a film focused on romance and redemption, playing the part of a man who would do anything for the man he was in love with. Would he be just as intense? Or would more of the real Sebastian Smythe seep through? Did Sebastian even know what it meant to be in love?

Then the image of Blaine and all the special moments they shared together began running through his head. It was nauseating how difficult it was for him to get over his only boyfriend, now sadly his ex. At the rate he was going, he was going die alone with only sweet memories to go by until his dying day.

He wondered where Blaine was. They had drifted apart, which wasn't a surprise considering his profession. And he didn't want to dare try to get back in contact with him in fear that perhaps Blaine had moved on and was with someone else. It would kill him. He was nowhere near brave enough to face that kind of reality.

Kurt sighed as he rolled onto his side. He could hear Sebastian shuffling about in the next room, and there was no doubt in his mind that Smythe was making extra effort to keep things as loud as possible.

_Of course he would_.

0

"You've_ got _to be kidding me," Kurt gasped dramatically and jumped off of his bed. He had been going over the script, doing his own character analysis and even reciting a few lines in different styles when he heard what could only be porn blaring from the speakers in the next room.

Kurt slammed his palms against the wall, trying to hint Sebastian to turn it down, turn it off or keep it to himself, but he only got louder moaning and vulgar language in return. The smaller man rushed out of his room and knocked against the other door impatiently, trying his best to keep himself from looking too flustered.

"Sebastian! Use your headphones or turn it off!" Kurt yelled, not believing that he was even in this situation.

"I'm busy, princess."

Kurt blushed furiously at the sultry undertone of the other man's voice. He didn't want to know what Sebastian was doing on the other side of the wooden door. It was an image he really did not need.

"Sebastian! If you don't turn it off, I'll destroy it!" Kurt threatened, but only got a low chuckle in return.

"Don't come in unless you plan on giving me a helping hand."

Kurt stopped knocking, frozen in shock. He was officially uncomfortable with whatever was going on. No way in hell was he going to open the door and risk seeing a lot more of Sebastian Smythe than he needed, but he wasn't about to sit still in his room listening to two or more pornstars just going at it.

"Sebastian! Turn it down! I'm serious!"

This time, Kurt didn't even get a reply. Either Sebastian was too focused on whatever he was doing or was choosing to ignore him. Kurt huffed and ran downstairs in hopes of drowning the sound out with the sound of the TV in the living room.

Sebastian chuckled lowly when he heard the TV being turned up near full volume. Despite Kurt's suspicion, Sebastian wasn't even watching whatever gay porn was playing on his computer. In fact, he was playing with his phone, fully clothed, as the movie continued to play loudly right against the wall between his and Kurt's room. His goal was to get the virgin next door squeamish, and it succeeded effortlessly and beautifully.

It was almost hilarious what a prude Kurt Hummel was. It was somewhat acceptable and even slightly adorable when Kurt was the blushing virgin back in high school. But now? It was just plain pathetic, and he was going to take advantage of the situation purely for his entertainment.

Kurt hadn't change much since the last time he had seen him. All the fame, money and time had somehow managed to bypass the smaller man, and quite impressively so. His skin was still of the same near-transparent porcelain hue, he still blushed at every sexual reference, and those eyes. They were the same wide, innocent and alarmingly vulnerable and expressive pool of blue, green and speckles of amber.

He dressed pretty much the same, but with wore them with more confidence. He may have gotten slightly taller, and perhaps more sturdier, but compared to his own body, Kurt Hummel was still so slight, soft and...

Sebastian shook his head, finding it ridiculous that he was wasting his time even thinking about the sad little virgin he was now stuck with. Well, he knew that Kurt wasn't a virgin in the literal definition of the word, but anyone who had sex with one man, followed by years of dry spell, was pretty much one in his book.

After a few more minutes, Sebastian turned his computer off and rolled around flat on his back, going through his phone and trying to figure out what to do for dinner.

Contrary to popular beliefs, Sebastian Smythe was not a man of glitz and glamor. If anything, he liked to keep things simple and generally to himself. Sure, he enjoyed the company of good-looking men who were seeking casual one-night stands, but he didn't make it a habit to go out to fancy dinners, lavish bars or hot clubs. He preferred to stay home, cook himself a simple meal and just spend free evenings watching TV when he wasn't scheduled for a talk show or filming.

Now with Kurt around though, things were going to get a lot more difficult for him. Not that he really cared about the princess, but he was going to miss having a house to himself, to eat and do whatever he wanted to without having some annoying _kid _shouting at him with his shrilly girly voice.

Yet, he found himself looking forward to filming the movie. If anything, the entire experience was going to be anything but boring, and really, Sebastian could use some entertainment in his life. And as he pictured the flustered and annoyed expression of one Kurt Hummel, he couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself.

It was going to be a hell of an experience having to live with the diva.

* * *

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews for the first chapter! :D They really motivated me to continue with the story. Hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
